We initated this research project this year in collaboration with Sanaria Inc and the Malaria Research and Training Center at the University of Bamako, Mali. The protocol has been designed and is currently under scientific review. The information sheet and consent forms have been developed, and the case report forms are currently being drafted. Laboratory assays required for this study (i.e. P. flaciparum PCR) are currently established in our laboratory. Initial orders of items required for this study have been placed. It is planned to begin screening in Mali in November 2012, subject to availability of the relevant approvals.